pokemongamewalkthroughfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver Part 3
Route 30 After you have explored Cherrygrove, let's move on for now. So, in the right side of the patch near you is a Potion. As you try to head east, this guy will come out and give you an Apricorn Box! Apricorns can make Aprijuice with an ApriBlender. An Aprijuse can make your Pokemon stats. decrease or increase. Nifty! So start collecting Apricorns by approaching to his tree where is right next to his house but in the fence with something green on top of it. Press A when your close to it and you'll collect your first Apricorn! Cool! Now, let's stop talking and move on to where you left off before that man came! Pick up that Antidote after you get to the patch of grass on the left side. The route splits up. One with two trainers called Youngsters blocking the way and one to Mr. Pokemon! You should go right then! After you get through the 2 patches of grass. Get that Pink Apricorn and then move towards Mr. Pokemon! First Mr. Pokemon, the one who is wearing the hat, will give you the Mystery Egg! Then, Professor Oak will give you a''' Pokedex'''! Sweet! He'll also exchange phone numbers with you. Then Professor Oak heads to Goldenrod City for his radio show, Mary and Oak. After heading out, Professor Elm calls you and tells you to come back to New Bark Town. Go down the ledges and head back to Cherrygrove City! Tip: Make sure your Pokemon is on Level 6 or 7, because someone's waiting for you! Cherrygrove City You better heal up in the Pokemon Center, because a battle is waiting for you! After that, head out to New Bark Town. But, a red haired boy will stop you. Remember the boy peeking out from Professor Elm's laboratory? It's him again! The rude guy who pushed you out! He'll battle you, and that's great because you can get to kich his butt for pushing you! If you chose Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen, Leer, then Tackle and do the Tackle all over again. Otherwise, let's be the best we can be! Because, on your first rival battle, you usually get a lot of exp. points which usually level you up! He'll drop his trainer card and picks it up, worried you saw his name. After that, you could heal up in the Pokemon Center if you want to train your Pokemon not using the ledges. But, if you are, you could just heal on Professor Elm's Laboratory's PC. New Bark Town: The Case of Rival Reactions When you go back to Professor Elm's Lab, you'll get walked without using your arrows. A policeman is there and is inspecting a crime scene. Someone stole one of Elm's starter Pokemon! And I bet that red haired guy did it! But, the policeman suspects you! Sweet Lyra comes back proving your innocent and suspecting the red haired man. The policeman then wants his name, since you were the one who saw it. In the anime, his real name is Silver but name him whoever you want. After that, you have to hand over that Mystery Egg. Professor Elm would look surprised because he never saw this kind of egg before. He'll suggest you would take the Pokemon Gym Challenge and maybe become the Champion! You'll learn who he is. Here's a hint: He's the cousin of the eighth gym leader. If you took the ledges, heal your Pokemon using his PC and head out. Talk to your mom first and she'll suggest that she could save half the money you get for defeating trainers. She would buy something using the money, but she does buy interesting things, and you could pick it up by talking to the delivery man in the Pokemon Mart next to the counter for now on! The Poke Mart now sells Poke Balls too! After that, head back to Route 29 again!